Coffee shop adventures
by snapsandprongs
Summary: When Percy decides to take a day off from class, he happens to run into a certain blonde who isnt quite impressed with him as he'd like. AU.


_So this is a compete AU but please bear with me. In this story, Percy, Piper, and Jason were the only ones who came from a godly parent. The rest of the characters did not. They are all currently 23 years old and are currently studying at a university._

—-

Percy glanced up from his book as he heard a loud knock. He waited for a moment and then, grumbling as he did, got up from his chair as the loud knocking continued. He carefully walked around his desk, not wanting to brush off the scattered papers and neglected books on his way out. He went to the door and opened it, a bit too harshly in his own opinion. As he opened it and got a closer look at the person standing in front of him, Percy felt his mouth twitch automatically into a smile.

"Hello, Piper." Percy said casually. He leaned his body back against the door frame but didn't invite her inside his dorm. He watched as she scowled at him. He noted that her arms were crossed over her pink tank top and her black pajama bottoms were slightly wrinkled. Her toes poked out from the long fabric and the bright blue clashed against her tanned skin.

"Don't you, "_Hello Piper"_ Me, Jackson!" Piper hissed. He watched as she leaned in closer to him. She put her palm on his chest and before he knew it, she was pushing her way into his messy dorm. He smirked as she tried to make her way to his bed. She had to walk over scattered pizza boxes and old clothing that may or may not have been sitting on the floor for quite some time. He closed the door and turned and crossed his arms in amusement.

"Did i say you could come in?" He watched as she turned around and stuck her tongue out, before carrying on with her journey of making it to his bed. He didn't bother to move to help her as she stumbled over video game cases and random books. After a few moments she collapsed on his bed. Percy waited and then walked causally over the junk back to his desk. He sat down and swung his chair around so he was facing her. She still looked irate. He quirked his lips and waited for her outburst, which was sure to come. After a few moments, she did not disappoint.

"How dare you keep him up so late! You knew he has an exam today!" He watched as she continued to yell at him, pretty much saying the same things over and over. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't fancy the idea of Piper beating him up again at the expense of "_ruining her boyfriend's grades." _Honestly, he didn't see why it was such a bad thing. It was Jason's fault for coming and barging into Percy's room, very similar to the way Piper had done. If anything, Percy distracting him from studying probably did help avoid his friend having a breakdown, but he didn't bother voicing this opinion out loud.

"Are you listening?" Percy glanced over and noted that her anger had vanished and a very tired looking girl was now sitting in her spot. Percy squirmed and felt guilty and had a feeling it showed. He watched as she placed her hands in her lap and look down. Percy got up and made his way over to his bed. He sat down next to her and swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you want to rant about me keeping Jason up late or do you want to tell me whats really bothering you?" Percy asked softly. He watched as she didn't lift her face towards him. He waited and watched her suck in her breath and glance around him room. Percy has a sneaking suspicion she was trying to not breakdown herself.

"Im sorry, i shouldn't have said anything." She admitted quietly.

"I just.. I'm just stressed out. I know i failed my exam this morning and i have another one tomorrow afternoon and-" She stopped and sucked in her breath again. Percy hated when she did that. He wished she would just open up and let her guard down. He leaned in and rested his head on hers and he felt her body relax into his. He let the silence ring for a while before breaking it.

"I know, Piper. University isn't as good as we all imagined it to be." He said softly. He nudged her once and forced a smile on his face. "It cant be harder then beating up monsters and getting into trouble with the gods." Percy teased. He watched as a flicker of amusement settled on her small face before it slid off.

"I think i like fighting better then this crap." Percy laughed. After a few more minutes of idle conversation he had Piper laughing. Seeing her smile did make Percy happy, though he felt a pang of hurt realizing that he hadn't seen her laugh like this in such a long time.

"Everything will be fine, you know. Jason i going to be fine and your grades are going to be fine. Do you remember our nearly 24/7 week long study session in the library last week? You couldn't have possibly failed." Percy smiled down at her. Piper bit her lip and smiled to herself.

"You're right, Percy. I think i just have too much stress. Its making me crazy" She joked. Percy laughed.

"Nah. You've always been crazy." He teased.

—

Percy's eyes widened suddenly and he felt his world turn upside down. Immediately he groaned and pressed his hands on the carpet. He hit his elbow on the side of the bed and turned his head up to glare at whatever knocking him off the bed. he saw the culprit and to his dismay, she didn't seem to look guilty.

"Percy! Hurry, oh gods were going to be late!" He watched as Piper jumped out of his bed and started literally running to the door. She didn't get very far before she tripped over some thing that was discarded on the floor. Percy felt no sympathy.

"Calm down, Mclean." Percy rolled back onto his stomach and closed his eyes. He honestly couldn't remember falling asleep, but he figured it didn't really matter.

"Get up! Gods, Jackson stop being so lazy!" She shouted. If his eyes weren't already closed, he would have rolled his eyes at her. Honestly, the nerve of some people. He knew deep down that she was only trying to look out for him. To miss any classes this close to finals was not a good idea but that thought only depressed him and made him want to go even less. He felt her hands clasp around his arm and she tried to yank him forward. Even with her being strong, she wasn't strong enough to lift him. They found this out when she dropped him and he roughly hit the ground for the second time this morning. He groaned loudly. Now his face, along with his elbow was throbbing.

"Leave me. Save yourself." Percy said weakly. He pressed his face back to the ground. He heard her curse, quickly followed by her stomping quickly out of his room.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly. He felt her lean down to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll bring you homework after okay." She said hurriedly. He waved his hand weakly at her but he doubted she saw it. He heard his door slam and he cold hear her fast footsteps running down the hallway. He wondered if she was going to make it.

—

Percy finished buttoning up his shirt and he glanced at himself in his mirror. After his nap, and waking up with a red indent on his face thanks to a certain someone, Percy now felt ready to face the day. He glanced at the clock on his wall and was pleased to know that he only missed that one class. 10:15, not bad for a Tuesday. He grinned at himself and pressed his palms against his shirt. He didn't have anywhere to be until noon, unfortunately he knew he should spend the few hours he still had left to study a bit more before his exam. He turned away from his mirror, and grabbed his book-bag. He didn't want to study, but he also didn't want to fail. He knew he wouldn't be able to look his mom in the eyes if he failed another course. He grabbed one of the books from his desk and a random assortment of papers and after he stuffed them unceremoniously into his bag, he left. At first he thought about going ot the library but the way his stomach was growling, Percy changed his mind. The coffee shop would be open by now and they always had some delicious pastries.

Percy quickly waked down the hall and stopped at the elevators. He pressed the down button and waited. To his pleasure, Percy found he didn't have to wait long. The elevator doors opened up and Percy stepped inside and waited. Not expecting anyone else to show he was about to close the doors but a frantic voice stopped him

"Wait! Please, hold the elevator!" Percy grabbed the doors before they closed and waited and before even a minute passed a curly headed boy walked in and smiled at him.

"Thanks, man." The boy said. Percy nodded and smiled at him. The boy seemed to be his age, he was slightly shorter then Percy but was more tanner then Percy was. He had a few pimples on his cheeks and his hair was wild. Percy decided to go ahead and like him.

"Percy Jackson." He held out his hand. The boy smiled and grabbed and shook it lightly.

"Leo Valdez." The boy responded. He seemed to still be slightly out of breath from running for the elevator, but other then that he seemed fine.

"Where you headed?" Percy asked. He didnt want to be rude and have the boy wait until he got dropped off at the first floor before heading back up again. Percy knew by experience how annoying that was.

"First." Percy smiled, what luck. He leaned forward and pressed the first floor button again and watched as the doors finally closed and the elevator took off.

"What class you headed to?" Percy asked, mainly to get rid of the silence.

"Oh, automotive, you?" The boy smiled brightly at him. Percy nodded, impressed.

"Don't have class at the moment." Percy answered brightly. "I'm off for food and coffee" Leo laughed and nodded with him.

"Sounds a lot better then class." Percy agreed. Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Leo gestured for Percy to go first so he left, with Leo right behind him.

"What dorm do you live in?" Percy asked. He waited and the boy answered and Percy was pleased with his answer. Leo only lived a few doors down from him. Percy then told the boy this and told him to drop by sometime. Before the boys knew it they were at the main doors and they both headed out.

"See you later, Percy." the boy said while walking in the opposite direction. Percy waved goodbye.

"Later, Leo."

—-

20 minutes later, Percy arrived at the coffee shop. He pushed open the doors and cringed at the loud bell that announced his arrival. He found himself blushing for no reason and he quickly walked over to the counter. He smiled at the girl and he gave his order. To his delight, he found that he didn't wait long, well not as long as he usually did, for his coffee. Perhaps this day was starting to turn around after all. He smiled at the tall brunette as she handed him his small bag of scones and his coffee.

Have a nice day…" He squinted, "Reyna." She smiled and him and nodded her head.

"Have a nice day" She replied, almost as an automatic reaction. Percy found himself blushing again and before he could embarrass himself, he turned and glanced around the coffee shop for a table. He quickly found one and walked over to it, while trying to avoid knocking over anyone's drinks. He quickly set his coffee and his scones down on the table and quickly followed that by setting his bag on the table as well. Percy sat down and began to pull things out of his bag. He was on his last book to be pulled out when he found that it was stuck on something. He tugged lightly and then He felt his elbow his something rather soft.

"Oww" An annoyed voice gasped behind him. Percy cringed to himself and gathered the courage to look behind him. To his horror he saw a tall blonde frowning down at him. She was holding her ribs. Percy automatically stood up and apologies started flying out of this mouth.

"Gods, i am so sorry." He reached out to her and he felt his arm being smacked. He glanced up and winced when he was met with a very icy grey-eyed glare.

_**So, hopefully i will have the next chapter up soon. :) Tell me what you think!**_


End file.
